A second chance to fix my mistake
by imaginationlover101
Summary: Upon finding out she was nothing but a pawn all her life, Eva Wei committed suicide. But because she was a vessel of life the creators reminded time to give years ago with the memory of what could happen still in Don Wei's mind. He did not make the same mistake twice. Still the world's greatest race manager Don does everything in his power to make sure Eva never sets foot on a race
1. Prolouge

Eva's pov

She was just shaking her eyes wide with disbelief as Satis justs sat there, a sort of wise sage expression on his face as he looked at her expectantly. He expected her to say something. But she was just shaking, not knowing what to do, trying to make a sound, to berate the old man for daring to lie and joke about something like that.

But something told her he wasn't lying. So only a small squeak came out of her voice. A small weak squeak. She tried again, but yet again came another squeak. She looked up, tried again. But still nothing. She bit her lip, eyes in anguish but still nothing.

She looked at the ground, shaking and only then could she find her voice. "You damn mother fucker, you're lying!" But he just looked at her instead, pity in his eyes. Shaking his head. "No I'm not my dear. And she just cried out. Eyes in pain. Shaking her head. Trying to look at him, again, she tried again, but still she lost her voice. Tears only fell, and again she looked at the ground, or rather tried to as the tears blinded her vision, she was shaking, her voice shaky. She then again tried to speak, her eyes, completely filled with tears.

"Lying, you're lying you've always been lying. "

Satis tried to speak, defending himself but she looked at him, fury in her eyes, the tears giving her strength.

"You we're lying about the race! You we're lying about the ultimate price, you, you you Mother fucking bastard!"

Satis looked at her stunned

"Molly I-"

"You knew all along we wouldn't be getting our wish, you knew all along I couldn't bring my mother back, you knew all along she'd stay dead, and you knew all along my wish was futile didn't you, didn't you!?"

Satis was silent.

"You knew all along I had a futile wish, that I wouldn't be able to have a normal life, but you still egged me on, with that ultimate price, and in the end it was all some sham. Why Satius, why?"

He looked at her, eyes filled with pity and regret," because I know of you pure heart my dear, I know that you are pure of heart. Something most avatars, including me, don't have only you, and you would have been a perfect avatar."

She shook her head."So you manipulated me like a pawn all along, egging me on, just for your little mind games."

He looked down ashamed. "I'm sorry.'

"You're just as bad as canaletto. As the name escaped her lips she violently shook, eyes filled with regret and self loathing, as she remembered her mother's crash. 'It's all my fault' she thought, and with that she ran, she ran as fast as she could away from there tears in her eyes, trying her hardest not to break down in front of the ancient creature. But her sobs could be heard, she heard him call out to her, but by then it was already too late she had already left.

Satis pov

He sighed. He shouldn't have told her. As he looked at the silhouette of the crying and sobbing earth girl. He sighed deep in thought, The way young molly was crying, the way he felt her give in to despair it did not bode good news. Good news he needed. But he knew right now, he couldn't afford to be sad, nor afford pity for a confused young girl. No right now he had to be the avatar and undo in any way Canaletto 's evil ,but he just didn't know how right now. He sighed as stared out at oban. The center of the galaxy, it was a beautiful planet. Anyway right now he needed to talk to the creators in hopes of advice to undo Canaletto's treachery, something Satis felt probably wasn't going to be easy to do.

Eva's pov

She stared out at the river, the ripples making out scenes in her chidhood, of all the pain she felt, of scenes of the past as tears streaked through her cheeks. Her mother's loving smile came to her mind, her father, before her mother's death that is with his serious but proud look every time he saw her exceed in something. And most of all she remembered the love she saw, between her father and mother, of the happiness her father felt of the happiness her mother felt of the happiness she ruined. Falling to her knees she broke down and cried blaming herself. All the horrible memories, all the pain she felt, they came crashing back, and she stood there, trying her hardest not to cry, trying her hardest to be strong, even though right now, that felt downright impossible, considering ,the pains he felt right now was unbearable.

She stared at the water, as the face of Mrs. Stern came to view, a memory she remembered all too well.

She had just turned 7 years old, she hadn't seen her father in two years now. And for the first time, ever since she arrived at that wretched boarding school, she stood up to Mrs stern.

The woman's reaction was brutal, she forced her to stand in the hall, arms outstretched, with pail buckets filled to the brim with heavy rocks as she forced the girl to stand there at that hall where everybody could see her wearing a dunce cap. So everyone could see what a bad girl she was. Tears filled her eyes, as the students all gawked and stared while Mrs Stern mocked her, her arms now burning as she struggled not to cry. But to no avail for Mrs Stern's next words hit her. "At least I see why your father left you with us. You're too much trouble. If I were him, I'd have wished you were never born. It would have been better if you were never born."

'If I was never born'

She looked at the water smiling bitterly, the girl looked at her reflection and would have laughed at the cruel irony of truth. Yes that's right if she was never born none of this would have happened, none of the pain she felt, none of the sadness and loneliness she had to endure none of the neglect and hurt caused by her father. Her father.

Eva looked at the water. Eyes filled with tears and pain, she smiled bitterly as she recalled her father. The look on his face from 10 years ago.

It was raining bitterly. The rain she always felt sadness with rain, she didn't know why. For the 5 year old girl, it felt like someone was always crying in the rain. The rain had washed out the flames, as the smell of burnt steel came to her lungs choking her, but still she didn't move. Only looking at the wreckage caused by the fire as the once beautiful racer gleamed in white pure as snow atop a little pink where her mommy was piloting the plain now morphed into this hideous sculpture melted infused and molded together seemingly forming a monster that seemed like it was devouring her mommy.

Mommy.

The thought came to her to check it out, to see what was wrong, and with no self control, she ran, she ran to the destroyed racer, letting her hands burned down as she checked for her mommy, trying to see if she was okay. Mommy was hurt. She climbed ignoring the searing pain on her hands and feet as as she climbed . "Eva" Her father called waking up from his trance as he called for her, trying to reach his daughter, but to no avail, She had a head start. "Eva get down from there it's dangerous!" But she ignored him, she climbed her determination strong. As her father frantically chased after her. Trying to shield her from all of this, but she still climbed until she reached the top.

"Mommy Mommy, mommy wake up it's dangerous, Mommy?" She asked as she peered down at the molted burnt corpse of her mother. Charred beyond recognition. Instead of her mother's beautiful face she saw a burnt crisp mask of skin hideously morphed and stitched together her mother's slender body was now crisp her skin now fried barely hiding pieces of bone cracked like the street of the house Eva would always hide at whenever she wanted to win at hide and seek. It was said to be haunted and no other kids but her where brave enough to go there. Something she had always prided in, but right now Eva hated that street, as tears came to her eyes. Mommy was gone, even so young at the age of 5 years just looking at that corpse made Eva understand mommy was not going to wake up.

It seemed Daddy had caught up to her. "Eva come, Oh God Maya!" Eva looked at her father as her was barely hanging on. His face she remembered was so filled with despair and sorrow, his eyes filled with bottomless pools of grief. As he shakily forced the little girl to go down with him, only then when they were safely far from the destroyed racer and her mommy's corpse did daddy break down and cry. A grown man just broke down and cried to his little girl. He was now broken."

'And he got broken because of me'

Eva thought bitterly tears threatening to fall from her eyes. It was all her fault all her doing, that this happened. Her father suffered so much because of her mother's death, because of Eva's birth. If Eva had not been born Her father would still be happy with her mother and her mother, well she would still be alive.

'It was all my fault all of it.' She couldn't help but think.'

Her eyes now filled with complete remorse She thought about it, Everything Sul's disappearance Rick's crash all because of her. Everyone suffered all because of her. And if she wasn't careful. No she couldn't let that happen. There was only one thing to do.

She looked at her reflection smiling bitterly. Her hair reminds bed of all the red, her ear pierces gone. Her Earth team uniform exchanged for a simple white summer dress that reached her knees, Spaghetti straps tightly holding her shoulders, as the winds blew at her natural Raven hair. A crown of cherry blossom looking like flowers on her head. Eva smiled bitterly she looked like the naive sweet innocent little girl she once was when her mother would take her to the park. Her wearing a classical little dress like a doll, as her mother crowned cherry blossoms on her head, adoringly calling her, her little star or little princess or most precious gift. Either way she felt like she wanted to be rather dramatic, and the way she looked suited the occasion.

She smiled sadly as she whispered "I'm sorry mom, I'm sorry dad." And taking it she pocket knife, she cut the skin of her wrist slowly making a thin hole in her skin, as she looked at Oban's rivers and smiled sadly saying "I'm sorry Oban for what I'll do to you." And with that she walked and walked to the river until her lungs were engulfed in water and she had no control of her movements.

Eva smiled at she could have sworn she saw her mother's worried face trying to tell her not to do this. But it was already too late as she felt her breath leave her and herself going off to eternal rest. Maybe she wouldn't be in heaven with mommy but in hell where she rightfully belonged. Eva hoped God would show mercy and let her see her mommy one last time before eternal damnation.

Satis pov

He looked up, as the creators were glowing. Getting weaker and Oban itself seem to sicken. He and the creators looked at each other in worry. It felt like a vessel of life had died prematurely. The vessel of life which was an energy for all life including Oban could not die before it's own time. Even if it died of old age, or something close to old age since they basically stop again after a time, it always weakened the avatar the creators Oban and even Canaletto himself. Every being would feel weakened just by a creator of life's natural and mature old age death. A premature one, well it meant grave consequences. Satis looked out the window worried as he guessed what had happened but hoped he was wrong.


	2. A second chance to fix my mistake

Don Wei's pov

Don Wei stiffened as he looked impatiently at the nervous youth. Jordan a rather well built boy of seventeen, nicely built but rather plain and freckles on his face looked stiffly at him, as Don Wei felt a growing headache and rather another feeling a feeling he remembered and wasn't so fond of a certain premonition he remembered and knew all too well. He bit his lip, as he looked at Jordan his eyes filled with nothing but stern anticipation. The youth gulped as Don Wei looked at him, eyes expectant and in a way that said 'you better bring me good news or so help me god I will make you grave by beating you senseless and mercilessly.' believe it or not Don Wei was a general's, and worst he was a strict father who thought him endurance. Don Wei had beaten someone of a greater built than him to a bloody pulp before a gorilla of a sicko who had been eyeing his little girl. Who was only five years, Yes Don Wei luckily did not make news on that but he might if this seventeen year old did not give him good news. Don Wei was a father. More importantly Don Wei was a worried father who had a daughter that was lost on an alien planet filled unknown creatures and competitors that were willing to kill competition and more importantly knew how to do it discreetly. So yeah not exactly the best place for his daughter not to come back last night.

He tried to shake it off but the feeling was still there. That same feeling when Maya was.. No it would do him good not to think about that, not right now, Not when his daughter was missing, if he did he'd fall into despair. He could not think like, there was no way he should think like that. Don Wei looked at the window his eyes scanning the window, in hopes of catching a little speck of a little girl her raven hair dyed red on top with her top way too short for his liking wearing baggy pants and sneakers with pink goggles atop her hair. But sadly nothing, He didn't even bother paying attention to Jordan, who he could have sworn he hears say blah blah blah blah molly blah blah blah. It didn't matter he already knew Jordan's answer, that he didn't find her. His daughter was somewhere on this god forsaken planet (ironic since this was the home of the avatar a person with god like powers) lost alone and not safe. Well he really hated his stay here now. Eva was lost, not safe at home, where he could keep an eyes on her, but instead lost on an alien planet. He sighed not even letting the boy finish his explanation, not that he kept track of it anyways and simply said, "Never mind, i'll go look for her myself, and simply walked out the earth temple and into an earth portal ignoring the Jordan's objections, he had a daughter to worry about. And a daughter he was afraid he wouldn't see alive again, that feeling of his was not going away so easily and in truth it agitated and unravelled him to the point he felt like he'd go insane. But no he had to keep walking.

Jordan's pov

He had been standing in line trying to explain his situation to the rather aggravated manager, who seemed like their mind was elsewhere, and to the youth's surprise the manager than took of in left and tried to search for his partner. It was strange but it seemed to him that lately Don Wei cared way more about Molly's safety and well-being than his, koji's Stan's and even his own well being combined. Which kinda made Jordan feel a little left out. No that wasn't the proper word to use, it made Jordan feel kind of weird. Not Jealous just insulted but relieved. Than again It was kind of the same for him as well he cared way for Molly than the rest of the team so he shouldn't be the one that's judging. But then again he loved her, he was hopelessly in love with her.. 'Oh god don't tell me that old creep Don Wei is!' there was no time to think Jordan had to get out and try to find Molly before Don Wei does, since the man seemed old enough to be her father. Jordan did not know the irony of that thought no he did not as he ran screaming "she's young enough to be his daughter! He's old enough to be her father!" over and over again to the surprise of Stan and Koji who looked at each other than at Jordan and silently wondered what the heck was wrong with him. Yes Jordan did not know the irony of that thought he did not know indeed.

Don Wei

He sighed as the gnawing feeling in his heart would not leave him, like a dark premonition his wife's crash of her racer falling down set to flames while their little girl watched in shock, her happy little voice so full of energy heartbreakingly weak and languid just called out "Mommy?"

Don Wei shook his head, exploring the crevices of Oban of this strange island, wondering what to do. His caution told him to wait in the earth temple surely Eva would come back, but it was strange, he thought it had disappeared a long time ago but his fatherly instincts resurfaced , exhaling him like a whirlwind threatening to choke with the worry. Don Wei couldn't help but laugh as he remembered long ago in a japanese temple of a man who helped birth him and a beautiful woman who did not raise him, who had abandoned him, in disappointment and left him in the care of his actual parents, parents not by blood but by care. Those he was flesh and blood too did not care about him, and thus only called out for him to sign papers for it was the kusakabe tradition to not show their heir to the world until his twentieth birthday.

Don Wei laughed as he remembered on his eighteenth he had run away, after his true families death living his blood relatives to the dust, they had probably disowned him anyway. He sighed at the memory.

Kusikabe.

His first surname, a surname he changed to Wei and brought a new name for himself, he sighed. He was now no better than his own biological parents, no worst. He had shown his child tenderness and broke her heart, his biological mother and father were cold and he felt nothing towards them, felt no shame or hurt when they left him alone. But Eva, he could now see in her eyes that he had hurt her, he had hurt her well. Disappointed her, yet still she wanted his love. Nothing he ever felt for his biological parents. He sighed as he raised his head, only to frown a little as he saw a familiar shape, a little hobbit or gremlin like alien. Satis, he thought, The old man was walking back and forth his face troubled, as he was looking far out the distance of something, Don Wei frowned at this, not knowing what was going on, he hated that not knowing, no knowledge it always made him feel weak. And he could see the alien look at him, his staff held in his hands as his mouth was opened in full shock. Don Wei looked at him his eyes stern asking a question 'Where is my daughter?'

It was strange but he felt the little squid knew what he meant. Satis simply looked at him, pity in his eyes at Don Wei, as if he could read how truly broken this man's soul was. Satis simply shook his head telling him "It is better you do not know. And that was when something flared in Don Wei as he again looked at the squid incredulously. What the hell do you mean it's something I should not know? Huh? What the hell do you mean? Satis looked at him again in pity, Don Wei felt his nerves break as he picked the squid by it's red cloak and lifting him to his height. "Where is my daughter? Where's Eva?" Satis looked at him, pity in his eyes. Don Wei felt rage boil in his body as he dropped the squid roughly at the ground.

Satis simply picked himself up and stated "You humans are such a handful and can be quite rude when you're worried. However." He looked at Don Wei, full pity in his eyes. "Your reaction is understandable right now." Don Wei froze. "What do you mean? What the hell do you mean?!" The suid simply looked at him, unflinching and pointed his staff, to a certain direction.

Don Wei turned his head, and what he saw made his blood run cold. His mind frozen. His heart break into a thousand pieces. For what he saw was the corpse of his daughter, seaweed in her hair, her white summer dress soaked yet stained with blood. The flowers on her head where crumpled as if to show they wilted.

"Oh god Eva No!"

He promptly dropped the squid as he ran towards his daughter , hoping he was wrong, hoping against all odds she was still alive and that she just simply was faking it, acting out, anything, just don't let her be dead he thought. But sadly that was the truth. For when he came to his daughter's corpse, her eyes closed, he trying to wake her up and shake her awake, she was ice cold. Her skin was ice cold.

Don wei froze his heart breaking even. "No, God no please no. " but he already knew the truth, his daughter lay still at his felt, completely dead. But he still refused to believe it. Simply he couldn't allow himself to believe it.

But as he held his daughter close, begging her to open her eyes, begging her to breathe, he knew what happened. She was dead.

He felt himself break as a voice told him 'this is all your fault. Your ambition killed Maya, your wife, and now your self pity, your own selfishness, your very arrogance killed your only child. You destroyed your wife and now you've destroyed your only child.'

Done with felt himself shake, and simply cried "I'm sorry, Daddy's so sorry. Eva, please forgive daddy."

Satis pov

Satis looked at the broken man, intently, remembering something the creators told. "If you were given a second chance, would you do things differently.

The racing manager looked at him, eyes blood shot with pain. "Of course, if it meant i'd see my daughter again." It was then Satis saw the rage and accusation in the father's eyes. He sighed. "I didn't kill her, but I know who did." Don froze. "Who?"

"Herself."

And with that again Satis saw Don Wei break down. He sighed knowing this was to be expected, he just lost his only child just now. The old avatar felt himself grow weaker, and sighed, Oban was losing it's life, the creators gave him something, just in case for situations like these. He looked around and sighed. It was the only option, he would have to reverse time, he knew he couldn't prevent Maya's death but he could prevent Eva's abandonment, he could foil canaletto's plan without him knowing, 'but' he reasoned to himself 'it is a gamble.' But as he felt himself grow weaker, he knew he didn't have a choice. So sighing he recited the magic spell.

Don wei pov.

He opened his eyes in shock. As he scanned his surroundings. No longer was he in an alien planet where the trees had leaves bigger than his home, but now on a living room, crowded with fast food, clothes spilled all over the floor. He looked at his clothes, which strangely enough were blue flannel pajamas, matching pair. Flabbergasted he looked at the mirror, at his own reflection. He looked to be younger now in his thirties actually, his black hair still groomed but completely Raven hair now, instead of white streaks as a sight of age. "What the hell eh thought?" At the sound of the noise, as if being chased in a horror movie, he spun around these ready to attack. This was all so strange, and now he was defenseless. The pitter patter of tiny feet forced him to lower his gaze, and what he saw filled his heart in shock.

"If can't be" he muttered.

Standing before him, was a young child, a little girl.

Raven hair, ruby eyes, dressed in her pajamas holding a stuffed bunny head.

She was only 5 years old.

"Eva" he called out, afraid to touch the child, just invade this was all a dream, a cruel dream where he'd wake up and find his child still dead. No he couldn't risk it, he couldn't touch her. But as she looked up at him, her eyes filled with trust for her father, and concern and worry, things he never wanted to see in his little girl's eyes. She came to him, touching his hand, gripping it, her eyes filled with fear. The little girl had lost her mother, and those filled with pain and unsurety still looked at him. Still looked at her father with complete trust in her eyes. "Daddy? What's wrong?"

And with that Don Wei could no longer restrain himself and scooped up the young child into his arms holding her tight never wanting to let her. Don Wei had concluded, that he had been given a second chance. And as he looked at his daughter's trusting eyes, he told himself he'd fix his mistake and make sure it would never happen again.


End file.
